


His Incubus Yuletide Pact

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Demon Deals, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Idiots in Love, Incubus Castiel (Supernatural), Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Possessive Sex, Protective Sam Winchester, Protectiveness, Rimming, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Supernatural Elements, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: In which hotel manager Dean Winchester will do anything to save his family’s hotel his mother left him and Sam after their father John pawns it to the bank.Prospective buyers come in numbers including a ludicrously handsome blue-eyed billionaire with five o clock stubble. Desperate, Dean turns to that one thing he knows has been part of the Winchester clan—sorcery!Except he’s never had any training and ends up summoning a billionaire Incubus. They hit it off with a pact ending on Christmas Day, except Dean thinks Castiel is letting go too easily.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83
Collections: Destiel Harlequin Holiday Cheesefest Challenge 2019





	1. The Pact to Die For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harlequin Cheesy Fest 2019  
> From original title His Yuletide Pact
> 
> Everything is smutfes here! Because hotels and hot managers and incubus have four walls and a deal! Smutfesss!
> 
> A very quick narration ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment you're desperate enough to call... Do not copy at home :p

s

If the sharp wind is any indication of his success, Dean wouldn’t know. He’s only seen this kind of crappy scenario play out on every first five minutes of horror slash fantasy movies he binges when creepy supernatural creatures make their debut eating sacrifices or ripping heads off. Also, the kind of show where proton packs make screen time action than female heroines and boy, are they dangerous. 

_Female heroines are._

Except Dean isn’t in any slash fantasy shows where heroes save days. He’s at the basement of his hotel surrounded by candles, bones, lilacs and other ass ingredients summoning a creature he knows later will bite him in the ass. A last-minute resort creature who just happens to be able to answer his prayers. 

But it’s no angel. There are no angels and if there are, Dean certainly doesn’t have one. That or they are a bunch of dicks who can’t bother to tap the elevator down and send answers. 

Now other unearthly creatures? If they can be summoned, means they've answered calls enough to be written down like testimonies on commercial. 

Dean spent his time reading on his mother’s journal because he is desperate now. After hours of search he found something readable about jinn creatures who grants “deals”. He thinks of the 90’s Demon in the Bottle and hopes for his own good it isn’t the kind of creature he calls. It eats kids, dammit. 

Then again, they only seal the monsters, right? If this one is to be summoned, it means it’s reasonable. He shudders to think if it isn’t. So, there he sits waiting for the creature, uncertain and nervous. 

All he knows is that the gust of wind blowing the candles fiercely, whipping on his face is a result for sure. The wind growing colder must mean he’s communicated in the hell-frozen-fire underworld following the vacuum billow of wind. The ground begins to shake. It was no good. Even his heart wants to leave him alone the way it wants to burst out free from his chest. 

Something’s coming, he tells himself. Something coming for him in his basement. Maybe to really eat him. 

Sighing heavily, he frantically looks for anything that can protect him just in case. 

The basement of the hotel has been turned into his own personal garage. Paraphernalia hang on corners, empty oil cans, spare wheels, broken car side mirrors and tool box around. He isn’t a clean freak, but he makes sure his stuff is returned properly to places he can get them. It’s under this hotel where he had setup the pentagram, candles, offerings from the book of ingredients (he’s lucky the jars got labels) and recited the spell he read syllable by syllable after following the instructions to the last letter. 

_Did he fucking add the rosemary?_

Dean grows more nervous. This is really not his thing. He is not a warlock-trained with accolades from them craft-school, he’s not capable of making hex bags or talk to speaking mirrors, nor is he comfortable of holding dried lizard’s tail singing toils and troubles around a cauldron or turn remotely anyone into bullfrogs. 

All he is capable of is reading his mother’s scribbles and phonemics his mother taught him somewhere in his childhood. He didn’t know it’d come handy now, he’s not regretting learning it when he needs a miracle. Someone who can help when none in the mortal world can give. 

He shuts his eyes when a particular buzz of wind slashes the air. He thinks he hears thunders bolts from above, thought even walls are shattering. The wind begins to rage and Dean covers his face with both arms, heart hammering with dread. But he’s done it, this time. The unexpected rush of visitors that afternoon to inspect the hotel prompted him to do it. So tonight, he decided to take it to his own hands to call forth a demon that can grant him wishes. His mother shelved the evil-book-of-evils (Grimoire) for a reason but now Dean’s big boy enough to reach, he did it. He doesn’t think of his mom in heaven and how pissed she must be while she watched him fuck his life. But this is better than feel helpless, that’s one thing Dean never wanted to feel again while something important is snatched from his hands. He will save the hotel no matter what. 

Should’ve sent Sam a friggin kiss-my-ass-goodbye. 

Then like an afterthought…

_Wish I had an angel._

He hears thunder rolls and flinches. If this wind picks up even more and shreds this hotel to pieces, Dean swears he’s gonna find that spell that’ll put em back up their ass. His breathe catches to his throat when with a final blow, everything stills.

For ten earsplitting seconds, he thinks the cyclone’s gone. He breathes with apprehension, eyes still shut. Instant cold wraps his body and he wonder what level of hell is freezing point. 

He gets a strange whiff of sulfur alongside with a strong male’s perfume almost too familiar, in fact, to be out of this world. 

He wrinkles his nose and peels his eyes open. Someone is standing there, he can tell. He looks up slowly then nearly jumps, his eyes widening.

There is the creature inside what was once an empty summoning circle. A towering creature from Dean’s point of view and unlike the djinn in the movie monster-like with claws, this got a human form wearing a neatly dark ironed tailored suit with straight back facing the opposite wall so Dean can only see his broad back. And boy that shape of ass. Dean finds himself craning his neck eagerly. 

He runs his eyes on the being wearing sensible shoes, long dark pants up to his trimmed gentleman’s suit to the rumpled short dark hair. 

Do they em’ creatures like that? Dean doesn’t know. It scares him shit not knowing.

With heart hammering, Dean slowly gets on his knees warily. 

Then there’s an almost irked clicking of tongue from the creature, then a deep rumble of impatient voice. 

“Fuck, I thought I told Meg to remove me from this degrading loop of pointless summoning.” He huffs, then begins to turn, “Whoever you are, I’m just gonna eat you, okay?”

He turns around, deep blue eyes falling on Dean. 

Dean sees the flicker of surprise in the pair of ridiculous deity shade of blue. He stares back in surprise too because he thought he had seen those appalling blue before. What does that mean? 

Do they make Djinn look like the last person he crushed on not hours ago? Was this a test of attraction?

But the first words it says next will hunt Dean forever.

“Oh. Um. Hello, Dean.” 

Dean gasps when the creature snaps his fingers and the candle lights flare up. The deep gravelly voice kicks in familiarity together with the pretty face and Dean’s head spins. 

Oh shit— this man, this afternoon— this demon creature whatever the hell he is! This guy was among the prospective buyers of his hotel who dropped by to inspect the area that afternoon. The same gorgeous guy he came to confront in the hallway demanding their purpose and inform with explicit words his hotel was not for sale. 

He remembers the man giving him that penetrating stare followed by a short nod, blue eyes intensely magnetic and mesmerizing. And his voice—oh shit—if Dean wasn’t so angry, he’d be asking the guy out with charms of Pepe le Pew.

“There must be a misunderstanding. This is Mystic Winchester Hotel, is it not? A number of interested people for the auction I recognized are here. Either the bank distributed wrong information or they pulled it out ten seconds ago since I last checked. Otherwise, it is only you who did not receive the memo. I suggest checking your email.’

“You think I wouldn’t know if my own hotel is for sale?” Dean retorts back.

“The only other meaning because here we are, Mr.…?”

“Winchester.” Dean spits out, “Dean Winchester!”

“Glad to meet you, Dean.”

Dean has to do a background check after meeting someone with a face like that. To find the amiable buyer was none other than the multimillionaire conglomerate of Novak Empire—Castiel Novak is insane.

Which brings him back to the reality—

“You?!” Dean gasps, lips drying. The cold has gone replaced by intense heat at the pit of his stomach.

“Me?” his blue-eyes sparkling curiously, the creature eyes Dean with a lick on his lips. Dean points, jaw dropping. Son of a bitch, Novak rolls his eyes. 

“It’s rude to point, Dean.”

“W-why you— wait—you’re a demon?”

“Last time I checked, yes, or you wouldn’t have been able to call me.” Dean wishes his jaw would stop rolling down. 

“You’re not denying it? Damn, I knew it! You’re too good to be true! Beauty and Millions—should’ve figured you’re not human with perfect ass like that!” he accuses more triumphantly than he expected. He receives a narrowed look from Castiel who cocks his head. 

“Why thank you for stating the obvious. My ‘ass’ is indeed, relative to the human term perfect. Now, since we are now “friends”, I’d say that is enough introduction. I’d like to know that I am willing to fulfill your fantasy, only because it’s you, Dean. When can we begin? I’d gladly spend you a week. I'd gladly give you longer if you want,” he gives an interested look too obvious to ignore, “so how do you want it from me? Top or bottom?” he takes a step forward. 

Dean blinks rapidly and fights his flight mode, but so his instinct to grab that ass.

“What are you talking about top up? Isn’t what I need obvious?” he says, more of a demand.

“I see it perfectly.” Castiel looks at him from head to foot appreciatively with a lick on his upper lip. Dean shivers. 

The gull of this creature to look enticed, Dean wills himself to set aside the nagging feeling to lick the man-demon-creature’s face. 

Wait—what?! 

No, no, no! Dean mentally berates himself. He knows the guy is cute—but this is non-human! He’s going mad, surely going mad because he finds himself not so against the idea. He stomps his libido, going back to his priority.

“You’re a Djinn, aren’t you? You ought to be asking for a wish, not looking to suck my dick!” 

Castiel pulls his eyes back from said inclination and gives Dean a sudden fervent stare. His gravelly voice is aiming for a kill on Dean’s dick, that’s for sure.

“I have no problem participating with the latter, you are my type, Dean, I think I made the impression. But the former… I’m sorry, grant what wish?” He sounds purely curious, slash indignant now, though his voice remains icy cool. 

This alarms Dean.

“Stop pullin my leg, dude— you’re a Djinn! You know—blue creatures, half-naked, sleeping in lamps? C’mon, you have blue-eyes!” Like the desperation in his voice is enough to turn Castiel into one, his brain denying the error. No, denying the prolonged absence of his mouth on that hot neck. What’s his brain’s game!?

Except, Castiel stills like a statue. His frown increases as his displeasure for a moment, then he carefully blankets all expression like a true professional. 

“I don’t understand—why would you think I’m a Djinn? I have never been a Djinn as far as I can remember. But… do you mean to tell me, you’re not here for days of vigorous sex?”

“You’re not a Djinn? Wait—what sex!?” Dean pales, panic bubbles popping inside his stomach. The word rings in his system down to the very root of his manhood kicking on-modes and he exhales. green eyes them deer-caught-on-headlights. Castiel frowns, his nose wrinkling looking insulted.

“I’m not a Djinn. I’m an Incubus.” His tone is sour.

“A what?” 

“You’re a warlock.” Castiel points out with ringing unsaid you ought to know that!

“I’m not!” Dean shakes his head, perturbed. 

“What do you mean you’re not—you just succeeded in casting a dangerous summoning spell, Dean!”

“I—I didn’t know okay!?”

The demon creature’s nose flares. 

“You could die.” Castiel spells for him ruthless.

As much as Dean is spiraling down, he can’t help but feel grateful for the concern laced with bitter scorn. That or Castiel is really just nice. A nice demon? Could be nice on other things too, but Dean shakes his head. He breaths heavily and shoots a hand on his head, raking on his short hair which Castiel’s eyes follow with fixation as he paces.

“I mean—uh, yeah my mother was, in the blood with magic and all, but she never really got far enough to teach me anything except reading! How the hell am I supposed to know I’m calling an Incubus instead of a Djinn! It’s not like you guys have yellow page or resume for reference, man!”

Castiel’s cryptic look is all the sign Dean needs to know he fucked this plan. He knew this was a bad idea, but risks are part of survival, right? 

Also, death. 

But an Incubus? He remembers it’s some bible creature, but it’s still a demon, right? If not labelled an angel, everyone else is the other side. And if it is—what does it do if not to grant wishes? He wished Castiel would stop looking at him so intensely. He’s got a lot of question he wants to ask, but the look of disapproval he is slowly wrenching from the incubus draws from curiosity, to shock, to severe, to intensely severe is bothering him intensely. 

Castiel doesn’t look the same in the next beat. The alluring glow surrounding his form turns dark, the sparkle in his blue orbs turn to clashing lightning bolts, the curve of his full chapped lips displeased. Dean hangs on for dear life. 

“You summoned me expecting to meet a Djinn, correct?” 

Dean nods. Castiel laughs coldly. His voice is cold. It brings about a different sense of danger. 

“You thought Djinns really grant wishes, Dean?”

Dean gulps shakily. “Now I’m sure they don’t with you being scary about it…” 

Castiel is just scaring him—of course he is. The apprehension to the creature returned but Dean is all for feeling scared anyway. It’s just sinking to him now how perilous this has been with Castiel making him realize—except another feeling of real apprehension is shaking Dean to the core. That other feeling involving the crawling deep in his skin.

“Djinns are demons of the dark which can either be good or bad. Most are still demons, Dean. And had you chanted the correct spell; you’d find yourself devoured from limbs to limbs to pure insanity. Djinns granting wishes are myth. They have special ability to make you hallucinate as they slowly wrench the life out of your body. That Dean, is what I mean by dangerous.”

“And you’re not?” Dean finds himself breathlessly saying. All he wanted was to save his family’s hotel his father heartlessly took away from him. But then again, he is Dean. The guy who can’t do one thing up without fucking the other. Superlatives bad, worse, worst to maybe double worsen ought to be double superlatives in his vocabulary, the meaning does not meet his kind of standard.

Castiel’s eyes glint darkly at his provoking words. So maybe Dean can be a dick even when his head is hanging in the gallows.

“My kind of take is different, Dean Winchester. Yes, my kind can kill. But I have been living as half human. Chose to be inclined as human, so my need does not end killing another. Though, the intensity is the same. I am not here to kill you.”

Only here to devour me. Their eyes meet in a kind of magnetic pull. 

Dean flinches when Castiel smiles as if knowing the gag reel working in his head. The manager chews his bottom lips and shifts on his feet. He is awfully aware what Castiel is doing to him with his salacious smile and naughty lips. It always goes directly on his dick because dammit, Castiel’s really hot—perfect face shape, jaws that cut, nose sharp, angled and hot eyebrows, he’d take the checklist any day! The calm face doesn’t help the Dean’s sudden unsettling need to step closer.

“What’s an Incubus?” he asks defensively. It feels like they’ve been at this for so long. Castiel crisply tsks the question. 

“I do not make it a habit of explaining myself, Dean…” he chews his lips, “but for the sake of your understanding the danger of what you just did had you summoned a darker incubus… I am a product of a human and demon’s union. I live as half human and can therefore choose to remain walking the earth as long as my demonic tendencies are not tapped. But my kind is more known in your world for our ability to raise sexual desire we feed from humans.” Castiel pauses, watching Dean’s reaction.

It seems to sink in slowly. Half demon? Demonic tendencies? Sexual desire?

Dean wants to read the chapter by chapter content of the grimoire but remembers he got no time when his dick’s that hard. He summons the strength not to focus on Castiel’s dominant eyebrows lifting upward, waiting for his reply. Then it hits him.

“S-so you’re a sex demon?”

“In a word. I prefer sex a lot, but I’m open to discussion before we proceed.”

“Dude! Y-you think we’ll proceed!?” how many bubbles can erupt in his stomach— Dean has lost count. Castiel is suggesting, he is really suggesting— they do it. Excitement and dread flood Dean’s senses. “Wait—have you been using your sex spray to arouse me!?”

There goes up that hot sex-eyebrow. Dean’s gonna lose it.

“I will answer depending on your next reply,” Castiel says it calmly, but there is an underlying warning in his tone. “Why are you trying to call a Djinn in the first place? You have a wish, but you are handsome and very attractive so I guess you’re not after sex.”

“Dude.” Dean blinks hard, who’s not after sex in this world? Instead he says, “What is it to you?”

“You are willing to meet a demon for it. I want to know.” It’s a demand. A feat of dominance that only tugs prompt arousal on Dean’s jeans.

“I… I want to keep the hotel.” Castiel’s head perks up in attention. Dean lowers his eyes feeling uncomfortable. He’s never an open book guy but he’s in the basement with a very attractive sex demon, who’s gonna judge now? “My father said I’m wasting my life looking after the hotel, shut in comfort zone… said men don’t do that. At least Winchesters don’t so he sold it to the bank. He wants me to be in the army to serve. He’s never around much with mom anyway. He plans to give me half the money to get a decent start after I come back from service, be a man outside the box with experience. I mean I get him, but—”

“Wow. What a control freak.” Castiel 

“You’re one to talk?” Dean chuckles and lowers his eyes again. “I mean, I know dad’s only want me to be a man. Sammy’s already in his last year in university lawyering his way to the world. Dad doesn’t like that either. doesn’t approve of anything his sons’ been doing so he… he got the will for this place, but I want to keep it. At least for mom. Mom’s legacy is here.”

“Why don’t you loan money for it?” Castiel sounds business like now. Dean almost forgets he’s talking to a millionaire. It gets him sighing.

“That’s easy for you to say. I’ve already exhausted all my name’s capacity sending Sammy to university and keeping the hotel going. Dad saw the account, said I’m wastin my time so he just went ahead and sold it. I mean, you may not want the hotel anymore, but there are other bunch of groups who wants the location.”

Castiel agrees and it’s quite bizarre how he and Dean are now talking casually a meet up on coffee break. The demon crosses his arms thoughtfully.

“It is strategically positioned in the best possible location in town but your facility needs refurbishing. Ergo the decline of customers. Your hotel will sell for millions.”

“Dad has hold of all that now.”

“And here we are.” Castiel stares at him. Dean feels the same prickle of both excitement and dread tugging on his spine. The way Castiel is looking at him has changed with eyes even more concentrated and probing. “Well, I am not a Djinn. Actually, you’re lucky I’m not or you would be dead by now and no one will find out what happened to the hotel manager for weeks until they see your remnants on the floor. But if you want to make this more fruitful, we can come on an agreement if you like. A kind offer on my part.”

Dean shudders. 

“You mean like making me your—your slut?” he says, tasting his lips and wincing. “I mean—I—I— know you’re a sex demon but—uh—I—I don’t think I’m even worth a hotel… if that’s what you mean.” He internally struggles to accept the reason for it—in reality he’s just aching to touch the demon. Plus, the degrading fact that he almost sounds like willing to sell himself. Dean’s stomach clenches. 

He’ll be someone’s whore…? But a million money like that isn’t enough for a life time.

A touch to his chin—a pressure to look up and he’s drowning in the sea of blue again. Castiel is in front of him now, narrowing the gap so hazardously, Dean can almost lick him. The intensity of his eyes is pure fire, his voice a rumbling tempest.

“For one. You are already mine the moment you summoned me, a half demon expecting the consequences so yes, we shall proceed on my terms, I believe it already implies the sex, Dean. I am not an angel; I won’t bow out of the room in kind when here you are looking so…” he licks his lips again, eyes dipping between them with a sharp look of hunger when he rakes it down Dean’s body as if he can sense Dean’s pulsation. Dean inhales sharply when their eyes meet again. “So delectable. To tell you how I am restraining myself just to clear you of what’s happening takes much strength. This is not whoring out. This is kindness. Or it’s your life on the line. And two, I am a little guilty partly for shamelessly seducing you. I must confess the first time I laid eyes on you this afternoon, I already made it clear to myself I will take you. If the first step is owning the hotel, so be it. I am a business tycoon, Dean. It’s my head worth the buck much more than the demon side. In your case, all I did was test the water a little. You are already attracted to me to begin with.”

The incubus gives him a challenging smug look, almost daring him to disagree. Dean doesn’t. He stares at Castiel with mouth gaping open, body a pool of heat, breathing fast with head in his gut. 

So, his brain has stopped functioning after Castiel claimed him as ‘mine’. Castiel couldn’t be hotter now when Dean finally understands one thing— they will have sex—and no, he’s not gonna be called a slut. Only an idiot receiving his punishment for being reckless.

And reckless he is when he nods in agreement. Castiel smiles wickedly. 

“But I don’t wanna get eaten!” the man blurts out when the Incubus wraps both arms around his neck and tugs him down— because Supernatural creatures or not— Dean will be taller! 

“I think that can be arranged.” Castiel brushes their lips and Dean groans at the sudden taste of pure sweetness and honey slicking his lips. His eyes pop in sudden exhilaration. His desire grew. An excitement that came out of nowhere plunges his very core straight to his twitching dick. 

Castiel’s lips suddenly looks so much more inviting. So much more his. 

The Incubus smiles at something he sees in Dean. 

“Take it.” He mewls. 

Dean’s eyes darken in lust. He clasps the Incubus' waists and pulls him roughly by the waists and groans into a very deep, satisfying kiss. 


	2. He is at the Top of the Foodchain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutfesssss! You have been warned!

Chapter 2

Dean maybe an idiot, but he’s got no breaks when it comes to the invitation in the sack. He knows himself too much and right now he’s so horny he can feel his boxers already tainted. The incubus’ pull on him is strangely compelling to the point of disturbing. The confirmation of ‘not getting killed’ has relaxed him profoundly a while ago, but the additional mention of physical bond not being out of the table is all he needed to stop his world from spinning. 

The first taste of the incubus’ mouth and Dean loses it. His brain sends sparking wires all over his body, lifting him up from the state of reason to a stage of pure lust. 

Castiel—this guy can kiss!

The wet tongue, obtrusively long and playful, circles the insides of his mouth, sucking on his flaying tongue and shit—what that mouth can do to his dick. 

Dean forgets to breathe, no—he moans—inhales like he is drowning—he is drowning. Fuck. He tries to pull but Castiel holds his jaw with both hands in a firm lock and kisses him even deeper, tongue could be sliding down his throat to his stomach who knows, but it’s extremely turning him on. They kissed for intense minutes, maybe an hour, making other concern fall elsewhere, head working in angles for better purchase until Castiel is dominating the sucking, leaving Dean submitting to his wants.

Suddenly his back is on the wall. Dean pulls abruptly, heart on his throat. Castiel feels his apprehension and stays his hands. Dean is looking at Castiel with round eyes like he’s been snapped from cloud 9 and falls

“H-how do demons f-fuck?” he doesn’t want to believe those he’d seen on his Asian collection with special folder on his laptop.

Castiel startles. 

“I do not know. I am not a full demon. But I can assure you my skills are far superior than anyone you have ever been with.” Dean needs to shake the thought of himself on the bottom, the idea of enjoying it might as well be his only assurance.

“Only women.” Dean mumbles, shyly. Castiel doesn’t pull his eyes from Dean but the swirling sparks speaks volume to the man. Castiel slides a hand on the skin behind his neck and caressed his nape slowly, rubbing intimately.

“Isn’t that a treat.” Castiel kisses him, Dean lets himself drown in the kiss.

Castiel works his hand between them. Dean hangs suspended with mouth open feeling the endless supply of Castiel’s wet mouth distracting enough. His teeth graze his and tugs on his bottom lip and sucking even harder all the while his finger busily unbuttons Dean and pulls down zipper. His dick is aching to be touched. Castiel is too focus leaving purple marks on his neck with suckles that pops and scratches the sensitive skin. Then Castiel is up capturing his lips again like it’s something he hasn’t abused yet—Dean’s world crushing at the heat and pressure of being taken by someone who can wreck his senses—and they’re not even naked yet.

Lust singing heaven songs, Dean gasps when Castiel’s hand finally cups on his bulge, holding firm and squeezing. He tenses at the pressure, then tries to squirm for more friction only to be backend against the wall with incubus trapping him. The assault on lips and his neck doesn’t stop. the suckles on his pulse all beg for orgasm. Dean moans at the thrilling way Castiel finally frees his dick from his pants wrapping itself fully on his erection.

Dean’s head lashes back on the wall, his toes curling. He instantly thinks of bed, but getting fucked on the wall—

“Cas—” Dean whines when Castiel licks the insides of his red ears, palm holding the head of his cock. He feels Castiel’s thumb pressing his crack, spreading the beads of cum in its crown, the pleasure spreading like wildfire all over his thighs, he can’t help thrusting forward.

“You eager for me, Dean?”

“Y-you ass—” Castiel captures his lips, leaving him incapable of speaking then turns to the hollow of his neck, to his earlobe like it’s the only places worth of interest when Dean’s cock is dying for attention. 

“I will tell you what will happen.” The Incubus rasps in his ears, Dean recoils his head to the other side before the puddle in his stomach explode at the sensation. “I will go down and suck you to last drop, drink you dry till you’re begging.”

Dean’s eyes rapidly dilate, the words kicking in his groin. 

“I will eat your ass like you’re my favorite sweet, then you will fuck me you have nothing to five and fill me with your cum. Do you understand that, Dean?” 

Dean’s inner fantasy is blown to pieces that rang on his ears. He chokes so hard before lifting his head to meet the incubus’ gaze, eyes wide. He finds a pair of blown red eyes now staring at him instead of the blue dark and whole.

“W-wait—you want me to fuck you!?” his breathe hitches. Castiel tilts his head and if that isn’t the last straw of Dean getting high on the incubus’ appearance, it is now. 

Castiel is, well, hot if there are any other words to describe a creature of full muscle and contours

A rush of possession gets him reaching Castiel’s jaws, cupping them between. He thought he was the one getting fucked, he’s even mentally preparing himself for it. Been curious, but playing on the safe side because if ever his father finds out…

Castiel only squints like it’s nothing of a big deal.

“It is my preferred position, so yes.”

Dean whines. He tightens his grip on Castiel’s cheeks. Castiel begins his unswerving stroking on the length of his cock, dragging the skin forth then back down to his pubic. Dean’s knees begin tremble. Castiel smiles at him.

“I want to suck you.”

“You say a lot of sexy things, but I don’t see you putting your mouth where your talk is.” He rasps, swallowing hard and unclenching his fists. He’s damn giving in to that talk cause Castiel’s voice is the only thing he can hear reverberating to his hard length aside from the drumming on his chest, his body Celsius hot just staring at that prominent jawline.

Demon? That’s a fucking walking talking figure of sex in Dean’s eyes.

Like a click of switch, Castiel’s calm demeanor disappears. Things happen in blur—Dean gasps when he gets thrown back against the wall, lungs robbed of air. The groan of pain that escaped his lips turns to a hot messy moan when Castiel kneels down and aggressive mouth closed over the head, engulfing Dean’s body in scorching sea of fire. 

“Oh shit… Cas!”

Castiel’s mouth pulls up to the tip. He kisses the head. It’s a sight to see, Dean watches Castiel beneath him, watches his dick disappear completely inside his sinful lips. It’s hot, and very much sending him to peak. Then the sucking gets intense as the incubus fixates on the extra skin, kissing the slit and pushing the skin open. 

“Fuck!” Dean’s breathe hitches. Castiel’s tongue sucks the tender exposed skin and battered it till Dean is clinging on his hair for support. Castiel looks up in question, Dean shaking his head, eyes wet, face flushed. “Cas, you gonna make me… oh fuck…”

“You want me to stop?” Castiel teases.

“You promised!” Dean grumbles and just that, Castiel swallows him whole, further down to his throat. 

“Y-yes…” Dean stifles a groan, head thrown back. He is already flush, body so tense. His legs are turning to jelly, his cock getting tug to its last skin as Castiel rocks it in and out. Dean groans.

“You gonna make me come with only that mouth?”

Castiel slides the whole length out of his mouth, smirking. 

“I am an expert.” And he swallows Dean whole all the way to the bottom. 

Sparks come flying in his eyes at the exquisite blow of an attractive demon. He wants to fuck inside his mouth but the incubus is holding his thighs tight. 

No one can do it the way Castiel’s mouth can. A fevered sucking follows, bombardment of stroking and fondling till Dean could no longer stifle his cries.

Then something else happened—something is happening all at once. Something moves about him, patting on his shoulder, his back, pulling over his clothes, tugging his shirt off and discarding it on the floor. Dean is too distracted by the heavenly blowjob he can hardly think. But the next thing he nose, he is naked and so is Castiel. That something only comes to register in his mind when it prods at the entrance of his hole, slick and cool and large. 

Dean half opens his eyes and sees Castiel’s hands both still clasping his thighs. In panic, he tried to look beneath him, only to feel the thing press forward—straight to his prostrate with ease like it’s a measure thing that slowly circles him inside—is it—is it Cas’ cock? Can his cock reach that high while kneeling—?

All thoughts disappear when Castiel swallows him at the same time and he comes violently. The explosion getting sucked from the tip of his cock. His hips writhes as the rush orgasm hits him wild. He curls down his chest to the incubus’ head, calling his name. The thing in his hole is still relentlessly stretching him it’s almost perverse that it could anything than a cock—

“C-Cas…the hell…” he cries as the last spurt of cum leaves his body and he falls. 

Castiel catches him and pushes him back the wall. Dean breathes through his mouth, basking in bliss enjoying the calm but it doesn’t last.

Castiel kisses him. Hard. Rough. 

Dean tastes his cum in Cas’ mouth. It’s hot and bitter, but he breathes warmly at the aggressive kiss. The thing is still prodding in his ass. Dean doesn’t know why he isn’t making a scene about it. He thinks of tentacles and long ass dicks of demons, but it melts away when Castiel stops. 

Dean’s eyes shoot open.

“Cas—” Dean whimpers, thrusting his hips to find the promised friction. He can’t help it now. Castiel to him is the epitome of appeal and lust. He wants more. 

“Cas… I…” he wants to kiss Castiel. Wants to fuck into those protruding mouth. Wants to take everything. Castiel smiles and leans to him, licking his lips. 

“What do you want, Dean?”

It’s the way hos blue eyes flicker, the way his teeth bites down his bottom lip in anticipation that Dean realizes he can make this demon do anything. 

“Can I fuck you on the wall?” he rasps. The incubus’s eyes twinkle. 

“You can fuck me anywhere.”

“Oh shit!” Saying so, Dean slinks his thick arms around Castiel's torso and flips him facing the wall. He presses his hips on the incubus ample cheeks. Dean groans when he feels Castiel’s soft fleshy cheeks and the crack of his ass on the palm of his hands. 

Castiel sighs on the wall, not attempting to interrupt. Dean grinds his cock on the soft muscles of the Incubus, holding him against the wall, his lips latching and biting at the hollow by Castiel's nape to his shoulders. He tugs on the demon’s hair and pulls him back to an awkward kiss. 

“I was right… you’re very delicious, Dean… you are a warlock… you can… you can last…”

“Last…?” his voice breaks in panic that get easily drown in moans of Castiel pressing his delicate ass to Dean’s hard cock in pleasure. 

Castiel doesn’t answer. Instead, he urges Dean to move. Dean nods and pulls him back to his pelvis to solidly feel Castiel's hole. The thing slips out, leaving Dean dragging his breathe at what’s to come next. He swallows hard, his eyes fixate on the ass before him. 

“Bend for me, Cas.” Dean whispers on his ears. Castiel obeys and shifts his feet. Castiel leads him a little while Dean’s hands rub thumbs on his hips. He stops when Cas firmly squeezes the meat and lets a huff escapes his mouth, his toes on edge feeling aroused as he exposes the Incubus ‘hole in an exposed position. 

Dean’s eyes water. It’s the hottest angle he’s seen his entire life. 

He hears Castiel takes in a lungful of air and smirks.

“Found something you wanna fuck?” Dean slaps his ass with a frown. 

“Cas, you aren’t open yet…”

“Incubi are not that fragile, Dean. Just take it.”

Dean stares at Castiel’s knowing head, his bare glowing skin to the ridges of his back all for him to take. The man growls and Castiel actually moans when Dean sinks to him, the impact going straight down his dick. Dean finds his time sliding in till he hits the bottom. 

Castiel grabs on Dean’s hips, urging him to move. Dean exhales at the carnal want and circles his ass as he slowly digging in. 

He is fucking a demon, he thought, eyes shutting close. A very sexy, willing demon! 

Dean moves in earnest. He feels the tight bundle of skin around his cock, tightening every time he tries to slide out. The throb of hot skin stretches for only a moment, then leaves him pleasure with Cas giving out lewd moans while calling his name. 

Dean presses the incubus on the wall roughly and shakes his ass. He hears Castiel’s sexy growl again and a slap on his hip that hurt. But Dean chuckles, his sound turning sharply into a groan when he starts fucking him in earnest.

“You’re so tight!” Dean screams in each thrust because Castiel’s hole keeps pulling him in more tightly. He fucks the incubus with sounds of their mixed moans and slapping skin on skin. He drags his wet cock out and slams back in with diligence of a very hungry man.

And Castiel only cants his hips, making Dean easily hit his prostrate again and again. Screaming in pleasure every time Dean fills his hole to the point of bursting. 

Dean's eyes roll back, he spasms against the creature. He digs his claws on the smooth skin yet the incubus never seems satisfied, not for a second as he fucks Castiel again and again. 

Oh fuck, he’s gonna die from pure fucking a demon! 

The incubus throws back his head and said something foreign. Dean, drowning in the sound of their fucking love making, grabs Castiel by the shoulder, flips him and gets the Incubus wrapping both legs on his waists. 

“Fuck me,” Castiel demands. 

Dean slides back in and he moans at how easy Castiel’s body accepts him and fucks the demon in abandon. 

Castiel whispers on his ear, fingers crawling on Dean’s hair then wraps them to his throbbing cock. Breathless and unsated, Castiel sucks Dean’s lips wet and intoxicatingly sweet while he jacks him between their stomachs. 

“You are the most gorgeous thing and I would like to keep you.”

Basic instinct told Dean to stop, but he doesn’t. The idea of Castiel wanting to keep him is only making him harder under the demon’s hands. 

Dean finds himself pulling at the incubus’ back to hold him still. The sound they make together brings about his next orgasm. 

They fuck for hours. On the table next, then on the summoning circle now deemed in effective where the Incubus bends both knees to his chest while Dean finishes him inside on that round. When Dean comes and wants to rest, Castiel rides him till he feels so paper thin and exhausted. 

“S-stop!” he says when Castiel attempts to jerk him again in abandon. Overstimulation or not, Dean really thinks he will die from too much of it. 

Castiel bites his shoulder. Dean groans, arching his back, his cock still inside Castiel’s hole who laughs merrily and sinks Dean’s cock inside him and fucks himself to the hotel manager again and again who’s lost all his reasons. 

Not for the tenth time did Dean think he’s gonna get eaten in the end. 

*** 

“You need to eat.” Castiel whispers on Dean’s red ears.

“I ate enough.”

“No, really. You must never be exhausted… sex with incubus can be deadly.”

“Why? Cause I may wanna eat you?” 

“No. I don’t want to eat you.” 

“Don’t worry, Cas. If you do, I’m sure we’ll see each other down there.”

Castiel slaps Dean’s hand from his nipple with a frown. He is sitting with his back on the wall, Dean is curled up on his lap, wrapped in the Incubus’ black coat. Dean is breathing on his chest, eyes half close and tired after the nonstop action. Only until Castiel sees Dean is almost ready to collapse did he allow the man’s cock go. 

“Why are you so certain you’d go to the other side and not up there?” Castiel strokes Dean's back gently with left hand, the other secured on the man’s waist.

“Are you serious? I just sold myself to a demon. Isn’t that how they judge?”

“Mm… true. Selling yourself for materialistic possession isn’t really going to be in the favor of the judge of souls. So then, it means you can stay with me. Do you want that, Dean?”

The man nearly nods in agreement, but the doubt in his system at least succeeded in kicking him in the shin. He rounds his eyes on the demon suspiciously. “You better not be tricking me into getting dragged into hell.”

Castiel smiles evilly. 

“I don’t know. You are kind of difficult to let go now that I’ve tasted you.”

Dean chuckles but there’s a littlw bit of concern in his face when he looks at the incubus. 

“Uh… are you… are you gonna screw with me and keep me against my will?”

Silence meet his question. Until Castiel caresses his left cheek gently, thoughtfully. 

“Will you hate me if I keep you for myself?”

Dean stares at Castiel shrewdly. He is about to say yes, definitely will say yes. 

“Maybe. I always liked me being free. No offense, but you said a week- is that like your contract on things?”

“I keep my words. We are bounded by spells. What you casted is not what you expected… but I do keep. My words, Dean. As for the hotel.” Castiel says, voice soft as he breathes warm air on Dean’s ear, pulling their bodies tight. 

Dean blinks into space, hearing the hotel getting mentioned. The sex hadn’t made him forget that. Castiel looms him in the eyes and quietly. “I have the mind to buy it. I will give it to you for peace of mind.”

“Why?” despite all things done, Dean oddly feels wary. He feels comfortable enough to stay in the arms of the guy who just fucked him senseless, a sense of belongingness tugging on his body, goading on his heart while the back of his mind centers on the hotel something. 

Uh yeah, cause it’s important. 

“Because I’m granting your wish on the condition that you will never call any creatures apart from me again.” He hears the Incubus say possessively. He reaches for the man’s chin and lifts it up. “You are not to call any creatures, Dean. No more of this summoning Djinns or other demons. You’re mine now.”

Dean’s heart flutters at how those blue jewels just look so powerful and even though there are thousands of questions he wants to ask. A playful voice rises from his own mouth. 

“Don’t like sharing?”

“I don’t do that?” he slips his hand back on Dean’s waist while the man kisses the middle of his chest sleepily. 

“How long?”

“For as long as you want me.”

“No! I mean, you said you can seduce me! I want you to give your words that you’d free me from your friggin spell once we’re done! I… y-you keep your word to lay your hands off me.” There a meaningful look in Castiel’s face, then he nods.

“You earned it.”

“Then fuck me like you want me!” Dean clenches his ass, Castiel growls.

* * *

Dean picks up his phone and hears his brother’s voice on the other side.

“ _Dean_!”

“Hey, bitch.” He chuckles.

“ _Oh—oh, god, you’re okay? When you left a messaged on my phone about the notice from the bank I though geez, just have to be around the holidays! Are you okay?”_

“Hey, calm down, Sam, I got it all covered.” 

“ _What? You mean you convinced dad_ —?"

“No, that’s over two months now and the bank’s given me the one-month notice—”

“ _Hey—hey, what?! And you’re only telling me this—why?!_ ”

“Sam, hey, I said it’s all okay.” Dean smiles on the phone. “Somebody lent me money. The auction isn’t after Christmas day so I gotta prepare for that.”

“ _Dean, that’s half a mil. Who’s going to lend you that kind of cash?”_

Dean’s about to answer but stops to grin. He just saw someone hot and pretty enter the premises of his hotel. “Yeah—sorry, dude, I gotta beat it! Got a hot date.”

“ _Dean_ —”

He hangs up the phone on the counter, smoothed his shirt and hair then waits for Castiel. From a point of view, Dean still can’t believe he is dating an Incubus. Looking over at Castiel, no one would even think such a face is a demon! Cas has this grace and aura of no horned creature at all. If anyone asks Dean, he’d say an _angel._

“Did you just use the door?” the hotel manager asks, lips quirking.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel gives him that once-over with a small smile. “Why shouldn’t I use the door? I’m allowed to use those, right? ”

Dean presses a smile as he stills both his hands to not pull Castiel into a kiss. Instead, he raises his eyebrows with a shy smile that must’ve looked shitty, then turns to Samandriel, who is manning the front desk, staring at Castiel with mouth open.

Samandriel catches eyes then ducks down. Dean grins over to Castiel who offers his arm to him. Dean blushes a little, then embarrassedly links his arms to the incubus who lead him to the elevator. 

“Ah, I forgot we can’t do any kissing here.” Dean says teasingly once the elevator closes and he taps on the 4th floor. Castiel is easily displeased when Dean pushes him on the opposite wall while he stayed on the other side.

“Who made that rule?” growls the Incubus, stepping forward with a hungry, possessive look over Dean. He still looked very attractive especially with his forehead all crinkled.

“I did.” Dean says smugly, leaning on the wall with crossed ankles. Castiel frowns.

“Am I bounded to it?”

“You have to be. I can’t let any CCTV capture me doing the hot Novak empire owner, right?”

Castiel takes a step forward. “You’re not making any sense, Dean.” He takes another. Dean hastily motions his head to the camera, feet digging on the ground so as not to push Castiel on the wall and kiss him for being stubborn. Castiel glares at the recorder then takes another swift step forward.

“Cas, don’t! My technical guy Benny’s watching!”

“Why should I care about any Benny?” says the scowling incubus, taking another step.

Dean swallows. He just wants Cas in his arms too but hey— he can feel Benny’s eyes already.

“Cas, if you stop now, I’m gonna let you fuck me!” he says it so incredibly softly, he’s not even sure Castiel heard him.

“I don’t remember us deciding to table it.”

“Oh, c’mon, man. You don’t want to be on camera with your precious Novak name on the line?” Dean straightens when Castiel stands too near.

“I don’t give damn.” Castiel takes his lips and pushes him out of the elevator to the empty corridor till they reach Dean’s room. Castiel flicks it open somehow and gets Dean inside.

“You gonna make me explain to my employee about why I’m fucking the guy who might possibly buy my hotel!”

“Don’t worry,” Castiel licks his lips, “I am very possessive. I will not let anyone see you undone, my beloved. And those monitors are no longer working. Dean swats a hand on those hipbones. "You caused me a monitor?"

"I don't want anyone peeking." Dean chuckles, then turns into moans when Castiel palms his dick.

“So… did you just come here… cause you missed me…?”

“Very.”

Dean chuckles and pushes the incubus down the couch and quickly works on undressing him. He wants to fuck Castiel bad. Tasting the incubus last night is heavenly, it's a taste never had before. Then seeing Castiel again walking in his lobby in that hot suit, Dean almost lost his head at how Castiel's handsomeness strikes him again. For an incubus, the guy is pretty attractive and hard not to take. Body soft like cotton, silk like skin so perfect, Castiel is just everything Dean craves for.

“Cas.” He sinks in him the moment Castiel splays his legs open. The gesture gets him hard as a rock, already with undiluted lust for the Incubus. Whatever power it is that is drawing them together, Dean finds himself not caring. He moves his hips, gentle first, then rough and frantic. Castie feels very different than anyone. So he calls his name. His voice rough, deep hoarse voice he hasn’t heard before. It’s like thunder, only coming from the depths of the earth.

Castiel stops chewing his his eyes opening wide. Dean cards one hand on to his black hair. Castiel squeezes his eyes close feeling Dean’s warm fingers on his nape, rubbing on the protruding bone of his spine. The hot searing lips. Dean’s mouth is on his shoulder, nipping, biting in agitation. Dean’s hand pulling his hair to expose the hollow of his neck and suckling on a tender spot. His other hand trails down his stomach and Castiel swallows hard. Fingers tips between his legs, then Dean’s palm finds his fly. Dean growls on his Castiel’s ears, nudging on his cheeks and biting his earlobe, asking for permission.

“Cas… _fuck._ ”

Cas kisses him. Dean shuts his lips close and shakes his head. His distraction comes in when he pulls out Castiel’s straining cock.

Castiel loses it. Dean’s large hands wraps around his member. The contact is unexpectedly intense, like cool water getting doused on the sun. but it’s Dean, a picture of Dean holding his cock that gets Castiel whimpering at the first drag of skin down.

“Fuck it, you’re so hot.” Dean says hoarsely, forehead digging on Castiel’s shoulder, green eyes intent on the heft in his hand. He unfurls the foreskin from the head, exposing the pinkish flesh, his grip tightening as he pumps hard and fast like a possessed man.

Castiel leans on Dean.

Everything is dizzying him. All he can remember is pure pleasure as Dean’s hand takes care of him, lifting up his arousal to a notch and leaving him like a live wire ready to burst. Dean jerks him, runs his thumb on his delicate slit where beads of precum leaks. His lips have found Castiel’s neck again, leaving bite marks that gets the manager groaning deeper.

Dean spreads it down Castiel’s length, stroking the base of the shaft and bringing it all the way up. He did this many times, each time harder than the last. Castiel begins to pant. His head whirls. He tries to sates his aching lips with a bite on Dean’s neck, kissing his cheeks, his lips that Dean still won’t open.

But he is very much expose under Dean’s gaze looking from Castel then down his pink cock. Castiel can see Dean’s own bulge, but right now all he can concentrate on is the pleasure Dean’s hands are so wonderfully doing.

“Dean…” Castiel shakes his head, breathless, aching. Warning.

Dean tugs on his balls, jerks him off. The most intense part coming from Dean only looking at Castiel’s expression with great hunger and lust in his green eyes. His green, glowing eyes. Castiel is mesmerized. What kind of concoction did Charlie add on his drinks?

But Castiel too has his eyes on Dean alone. Soon, he’s moaning even dirtier than before, his hips thrusting on Dean’s hold. He knows he’s about to climax, and the funny thing is he doesn’t know what to do about it.

“D-Dean…” he whimpers, his ass pressing down Dean’s lap, hips still trying to thrust in that glorious hand. “I- I’m…” he shut his eyes as Dean continued to torture him from his release.

“Castiel.”

Such deep voice. Castiel opens one eye to peer at Dean, his body inclining backwards. He can see Dean staring at him looking so starve and different.

“D-Dean…?”

“What do you want from me, Castiel?” the man asks, inexplicable glowing eyes burning Castiel’s intoxication, but the hand on his cock is too distracting. Sounds of slick filling the silent air. He must be hallucinating.

“I- I want you… to fuck me…” it’s the only thing he wants in the world.

Dean breathes hard, then grabs Castiel’s back to hold him closer.

“Is that what you really want?” his green eyes won’t stop swirling, won’t stop blinding. But his hands, oh Dean’s hands know how crazy he is making Castiel.

“Take me, Dean…” he whines. He cannot orgasm. He doesn’t understand why. It’s got to do something with Dean’s glowing eyes and baring sharp teeth. Yet Castiel’s only pain is his lack of come. “D-Dean… please…”

“Are you mine, Cas?” his hand begins jerking Castiel with such intensity and power. “Do you give yourself to me?” Castiel is trapped between Dean’s mesmerizing gaze and his torturous hand that is ever making Castiel cry.

“Show it to me.”

It’s ecstasy, that must be it. He writhes in pure pleasure in pain, his knees crossing, ankles curling throughout his orgasm. Castiel moans as jet of semen shoots off his cock to the air, leaving a mess on his torso and Dean’s. To the couch, to the floor. Dean doesn’t stop jerking him through it, too enamored with the obscene act in the middle of the empty bar. God, Castiel hopes it is empty.

Dean chuckles and even then, he sounded different. Castiel forces an eye to squint at him, sees Dean licking his cum filled palm. Castiel’s head drops back, but Dean’s strong free arm is around him. He still jerks him much slower his time when Castiel is all wrecked in his shoulder. When their head moves, it is with purpose. Castiel, with cheeks damp, blue eyes tearful, kisses Dean again with all his hear.

Dean kisses back, lips widening open as he tastes Castiel’s mouth. The moment he did, a sensation he has never felt before crashes on his instinct. Castiel’s eyes opens wide in shock with current crackling in his stomach. It’s not even the sharp fangs grazing his lips, nor the fact that Dean’s eyes has gotten so green like bulb light, dark and forbidding, no. Something inside him is moving, making him clutch on Dean’s shoulder s tight.

It’s Dean’s taste.

Castiel pulls back a little winded, then lounges back at Dean— he kisses Dean—tastes Dean. He tastes’ wonderful. Castiel crave for his mouth, for his tongue, everything else in the world forgotten. But of torture and unfairness, Dean is suddenly pushing him away. Castiel tries to hold strong, his hard cock slapping back to his stomach. Dean slides him down the couch.

“By the way, the auction is moved on the 24th of December.” Castiel says kissing Dean’s neck up to his chin as the two of them enjoying a post-bliss-afterglow. Dean’s eyes shoot open and he snaps his head in the incubus’s direction.

“What!? Why wasn’t I informed?!”

Castiel blinks at him, leaving Dean to mutter bitterly, “They just don’t want me to take any measures to get it back. But why did you only just remember to tell me now? Cas, it’s the 23rd!?”

“Oh.” Castiel blinks, “You were very distracting.” Dean grimaces.

“What are we gonna do? Are you gonna use your hokey pokey to get it in your favor?”

“Hokey Pokey?” Castiel tilts his head, eyes full of amusement. He strokes Dean’s cheek with all affection there is. Dean wonders not for the first time if demons are really capable of emotions. “No. But we will win the hotel of course.”

“What if someone else outbids you?”

Castiel smirks. He cups the manager’s face with dark look lingering in his eyes.

“I’d like to see them try.”


	3. The Auction Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally head to battle... With a little incentive!  
> Smutty bidding y'all. Heed warning!

* * *

It was to Dean’s utter surprise to see a limousine pull out in front of his hotel. It was enough to get his employees and few of the people still residing in the hotel to ogle and give the couple looks of wonders. Dean grimaces when Castiel actually stepped into the lane, opened the door for him and motions for him to slide in with a mischievous smile.

Dean gives Castiel a suspicious look because the limousine is tinted and very private. Might be too private and the drive is around thirty minutes. A lot of things can happen.

“What?” the incubus asked innocently when Dean stops just about the car’s entrance.

“You always snap your fingers and bring out the car for your dates?”

“Only the hot ones.” Castiel says with a knowing look, pushing Dean in and glancing around him till the door is shut. There’s a short pause, then the limousine begins its course.

Dean slides to the end of the seat, making Castiel raise an eyebrow in his direction.

“There’s plenty of space, Dean.” He says, patting the empty seat with face blank.

“Look—I know how we’re gonna do this, and hell I tell you I love your—” he swallows hard with a struggle not to look down Castiel’s front. It pulls a smile from the Incubus.

“Love my what, Dean?” now Castiel presses a palm on the empty space, then begins inching towards the man. “I’d really like you to finish your words.”

“A-anyway,” Dean swallows, “I just gotta know if—if there’s no way you can just use your hocus pocus on this? Like you know—I thought I was calling a Djinn who can grant my wishes—turns out I got the cute ass bargain—” Castiel’s smile widens, “so we don’t need to go through all this stuff...?”

“You mean make people forget and just erase history that your hotel was sold?” Castiel completes with an arch of eyebrow. Dean doesn’t fail to notice the way he’s getting really close which makes speaking a little bit difficult with his heart thumping in anticipation.

“Y-yeah. That like…” Dean gasps when the Incubus finally slides so close, their legs hit. A hand quickly presses on his fly, feeling his bulge get slowly bigger. The man looks at those big hands, his back pressing hard on the window. He looks up to see Castiel doing that staring thing again even though they’re an inch from each other.

“Mmmmm. I can. But it will send some nasty beings in my way.”

“Nasty beings?”

“Yes. You know… righteous heavenly dick heads who controls time and space. Guardians who think no one should interfere with time except themselves. Those kinds with their heads high in the clouds.” Delicate fingers unzip his fly, then a gentle squeeze and fumble. Dean exhales loud when his dick gets free into the now familiar palms of his Djinn.

 _His Djinn_? Interesting.

“Y-you mean angels?” he can’t keep his voice straight. Not with that hand wrapped on his length, urging his half hard cock to rise. Castiel is already too intent on the shaft with fingers rubbing the head, pulling down the unused furl skin to free the pinkish top. The Incubus licks his lips, then makes eye contact with Dean.

Dean who’s breathing hitches the moment Castiel dips down and kisses the head of his cock.

“I love your cock, Dean.” He sucks a little and pulls up, licking the side of his lips and looking at Dean from where he is bending down. The image is enough to make Dean come. The man moves his legs free until one leg is propped up the seat, the incubus between the space of his knees, staring at him all dark and aroused.

“You’re lucky it’s in love with you too.” He breathes. Castiel smiles and goes down in and takes Dean’s cock in his mouth, sliding down to the throat, all wet and steamy. Dean mutters a curse, fingers digging on the cotton of the seat, trying to control his hips not to thrust in that melting point. He lets himself feel the drag of mouth as it bobs up and down to the hilt. Let himself enjoy his cock head hitting that soft end and buckling when the incubus sucks him more.

Yes… yes he’s gotten used to it.

Dean groans before he can stop himself, his face red and flushed. He claps the back of his hand on his mouth as another moan threatened to burst out, but Castiel gently takes it out and kisses all the sounds he makes while the incubus fucks himself on Dean’s dick. Dean moans when the incubus intentionally circles his ass down Dean’s hard length. Dean claps both hands on the moving ass, looking at the incubus with reproach.

“Y—your driver will hear us…” his voice breaks to sounds appealing to Castiel’s goading lips licking on his right nipple.

“You’re so cute when you try to care about what others will say.” Cas says, bringing his body up and slamming down Dean’s dick. Dean loses it and drops his head back as Castiel avidly fucks himself. “Nevermind them, Dean… you… you feel really good…”

Dean groans when he heat gets too much.

“Cas… I’m…”

“Go ahead.”

His moans must’ve reached the driver’s side but who cares. Castiel lets him.

* * *

When the chauffer pulled the limo on the curb, Dean finds himself getting ushered inside a pristine crafted hallway of a French Renaissance styled building with plenty of ribbons, posters and banners of the upcoming Christmas auction.

The entire hall is full of antique furniture, silk rugs and crystal chandelier.

Marble columns hold the tall oaken ceiling with heavy drapes that blocked the outside. Left and right people in different colors of bowties and stringed dates hooked on their arms meet the hotel manager who quickly finds himself getting left behind by Castiel—more like because Castiel is getting mobbed by a couple of admirers left and right wanting to make presence.

Castiel who talks to them aloofly, like no years of human experience can make him warm up to people. How easy those blue eyes turn fiery when with Dean. He guesses it’s because he’s the only one who knows the real Castiel.

Yeah, that’s right. He’s the only one who knows the real Castiel. That man in his regally and sinfully sexy in his tailored black suit worn with elegance over black pants and button shirt, blue eyes piercing and dominating among the entire human race. And only Dean knows why.

Dean looks around Castiel and sees many admiring faces. It reminds him that the guy he’s been fucking for two days now actually is the billionaire, _Castiel Novak. His incubus!_

A beautiful woman extends a hand with an obvious glint in her eyes to Cas who takes it quietly. Dean grits his teeth. Those hands are _his._ _Those hands that just shook_ _his body to orgasm in the limo_ — an image of Castiel sucking his dick makes Dean bite back a moan and turn away. He didn’t want anyone taking Cas. It surprises him how he is feeling possessive and jealous at that moment. It’s not like he and Castiel are exclusive.

But they have a pact, right? Pact for self-indulgence and sex? Castiel is an incubus! Who knows how many pacts he’s done with so many more handsome people?

Clearing his throat, he makes his way to the bar. So, it’s a celebratory auction hall before the padding fight? Before he can even say anything, someone sidles up beside him.

“Can I get you a drink?”

Dean glances to the gorgeous guy with brown hair, grey eyes and deep dimple on right cheek smiling down at him brightly. He notes how the guy checked out his ass and knows signals when he gets one. People looking him over like he’s some kind o f fine dessert sometimes makes him both smug and grumpy. Right now, he kicks on grumpy. And jealous maybe.

“I’m with someone.” Dean says abruptly, raising a hand to order, but the guy covers his hand and presses it down the table. Dean glares but the brown haired dude’s already pressing his chest on his shoulder, smirking. The guy is a douche.

“No, really. I insist.”

“Lay off, man.” Dean pulls his hand and grits his teeth when it gets trapped more.

“I know you. You’re the owner of that tacky hotel posted on the land list?”

Dean chuckles and bows his head. If there is anyone in this room who knows him, they know better than to stay around when Dean’s about to blow off his steam. He closed his fist ready for brawl when—

“If I cut that filthy hand over my date, how much will it cost me?”

Two pairs of eyes snaps in Castiel Novak’s direction. Dean opens his mouth, but when he turns the guy, he’s talking to has melted away.

Castiel takes the empty spot, eyes narrowing around as Dean watches him like a wolf staking a claim. It makes Dean smile a little, feeling the comfort of Castiel’s presence protecting him from prying eyes.

“Done with business stuff?” Dean asks casually, finally getting that drink. “Surprised you didn’t bring along the pretty lady, Cas?” He tries not to sound so jealous, but Castiel picks it up. He turns his head, searching eyes for Dean who burns his throat with the bourbon.

“I am more inclined and engage in your company, Dean, why would I seek anyone else?” he says, frowning at Dean, “I don’t want any of them. I have you. But who is that person touching you all over? I would like to tear his neck. I would have, if I didn’t think the grey suit looks too good on you to be splashed in color.” He flicks on Dean’s collar. The man flushes and shakes his head.

“I don’t know, I got that gut feeling he knows me.” Dean looks at Castiel seriously. “You think they posted my face on the list when they included my hotel?”

“I am not sure, but everyone has been looking at you for quite awhile now…” Castiel’s voice falters as he looks around again. Dean glances over his shoulder then shrugs it off, taking his second drink.

“Nah, it’s not me. They’re looking at you, Cas. You know… rich, hot, perfect blue eyes.” Dean winks at the incubus who doesn’t stop staring around with a frown. When he hears Dean’s compliment, he turns.

“I don’t think it’s all directed at me. A lot of them are staring at you because you're attractive. I would pop those eyeballs with a snap of finger but that will delay our goal to get your hotel back. And you’re equally pretty. No, you are very beautiful for me, Dean. I think these people wants to take you from me.”

“What?” Dean actually laughs, “Man, I’m just a regular hotel manager with plenty of debts. Who’d want me?” Castiel gives him a very meaningful stare that sends bolt of lightning all over his body.

“You have no idea how attractive you are, Dean. The first time I saw you in your hotel, I already want you. You’re able to capture the interest of an Incubus. What more of these mortals...?”

Dean doesn’t answer. A mad desire to lick Castiel’s talking lips seizes him but then—

“I knew this would happen so I came to gloat. Hey, Dean. Looking very fragile and thin, are we?” Comes a raspy voice too familiar and sickening in memory.

Dean shoots a look over Castiel’s shoulder and sees the tall and broad body in white suit of the guy he’s detested since day one —

_“Michael.”_

Castiel stands up straight when he turns face to face with the tall man, his expression blank, firmly planting himself between Dean and the intruder.

The angle gets Michael’s eyes falling on the incubus instead. With one look over Castiel, his eyes flickers with sudden recognition. He darts his eyes from Castiel to Dean, his nose wrinkling in displeasure like an Alpha smelling another Alpha.

“Castiel Novak? Why are you with _him?”_ he nods at Dean like he’s a piece of something unpleasant.

Castiel's eyes darkens and Dean recognizes how those shoulder just squares, his hackle raises, his face gaunt.

Dean's glad he is standing with Castiel now, otherwise a standoff with Michael would only end with Dean the only one being hurt. Castiel makes him feel safe and protected. He can't lose Cas. 

_Not alone._

“I’m Dean’s boyfriend. What do you want?” he asks crisply. At the term, both Dean and Michael stares at the aloof billionaire. Until Michael locks eyes with Dean still behind Castiel and smirks.

“Finally sold yourself? I knew you’d sell pretty big with that high pedigree look, Dean. How much did he offer? Is it the hotel? Or _you?_ ” If Dean’s knuckles could slam faster—

A hand slams on Michael’s thick neck tight. Michael, large that he is, actually chokes easy.

Dean hisses and stands up between them, blocking the scene from anyone who might be looking. Except they are all looking already because _fuck_ Castiel is the hottest eyecandy in the auction hall.

Michael? Michael’s about the same amount of a billionaire owning half the city’s hotel.

“Cas!” he hisses, grasping the incubus’ arm and trying to tug it down. It occurred to him just now how powerful Castiel’s grip could be, how those eyes can just burn in the dark of the night. “Cas! Let him go!”

“You are not to talk ill of my partner.” Castiel says in dead whisper, pulling Michael’s face close. “You are not to approach him or me tonight, do you understand.”

He throws Michael off him to the counter, Dean almost hugging his arm. Dean watches as the guy tumbles back, then feels an arm wrapping about his waist. Castiel is steering him away. Without looking, Castiel drags Dean into the crowd who are all gaping at what they just saw.

“I’m gonna sue you, Novak!” Michael screeches. Dean looks behind him, then to Castiel who looks disgruntled. Dean can’t help the race of his heart beat.

“Cas, you shouldn’t have done that.”

“Humans are expected to be crude. But never on my presence and never about you.” Why is Castiel’s blue eyes glowing? Is it that lights? Must be the lights. “Who’s that guy?” he then asks, pulling Dean firmly close to his body. Castiel tilts his head mechanically.

Why is Cas so angry for him? Something blossomed warmly inside Dean’ chest. Did… did Castiel just got angry on his behalf? Yeah, Dean can fight his battle, but if it’s gonna be someone like Cas, he sure doesn’t mind being a damsel. He also wouldn’t mind crushing Michael’s nose too, except he may have no money to use for bail later.

“He was my ex… but he dumped me after my dad said he’s already sold the hotel. I think he’s only after me because he wants to get the hotel in the first place.”

“I doubt it. He looks very enraged to see you with me.” Castiel gives Dean a long look. “Everyone’s after you and you don’t even know it. He wants you back.... The question here is if you want him, Dean?” Castiel’s grip on his waist tightens as they round on the stairs and out of anyone's line of sight. They shared a look, the world disappearing around them.

“Hell, no. I want you.” Dean blurts out before he can stop himself.

Castiel dives for it, throws his lips on Dean and kisses him, more like smack his lips on Dean’s pretty lips. Crash it down the way he’s been meaning to. Fire heats up Dean’s body and he would have pulled except—

_“Ladies and gentlemen, in a short moment we are going to begin the bidding for the highest market states and properties before the individual auction. Please take your seats and get those bidding paddles ready.”_

Dean pushes Castiel off him and chuckles at the grimace he sees.

“The auction is starting soon.”

Grunting, Castiel moves. Dean follows Castiel who made it his vow not to let go of Dean's waist anymore. He tugs on Dean and steers him towards the winding oval stairs with arching symmetrical design leading to a corridor where thick red curtains hide separate rooms of balconies overlooking the auctioneer’s podium allotted for very important personnel. Dean’s eyes widen when Castiel enters the middle room, shaking his head when he parts the curtains and ogles at the ridiculousness of a long red couch with golden details. There are two pairs of spyglasses on the side table with—to Dean’s shock—a whole piece of pie.

Castiel turns to him, all black fitting suit emphasizing his blue eyes and dark hair as he sits on the couch, already comfortable. Those people who surrounded him a while ago, he couldn’t blame them. Even without the pheromones, Castiel looks like a fucking prince. No wonder people were mesmerized. He wonders not for the first time how Castiel mingles with a crowd with that hot ass. Castiel turns to him, then pats his side, so Dean eagerly slides next to him, finding comfort beside the Incubus who begins to rub his shoulders.

"It's okay, Dean. I'll get it for you."

Dean nods.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, the auction is on. Let’s begin to heat things up with the state property of a former tv star…”_

Dean takes his time on the pie while listening to people outbidding each other. Castiel doesn’t participate, often only watching Dean with his chin prop up on his knuckles with a soft smile in his eyes. Eyes like that don’t look any demonic than how Michael had looked at him. They talk a bit about Dean’s interest with pie, how Castiel says he doesn’t mind buying all shops in the world for Dean that nearly chokes the hotel manager—

“You’re crazy, you are.” Dean says, snickering as he dips the last pie in his mouth, he chews and speaks at the same time while a haunted house is getting a bid on the podium. “I mean, you made Michael want to sue you because of me—now you wanna buy all bakery for me? I mean, I’m not really worth it, man.”

Castiel reaches a thumb to wipe that left-over crumb on Dean’s lips. It stays there and Dean can’t help feeling the impulse to look. Castiel looks very solemnly at him. “You are worth everything, I think.”

“Then you don’t know half the fuck I—”

“Dean.” Castiel says, voice a little on the edge. Dean looks up, ears perking at the aroused sound he knows so well. It’s always intense when Castiel just draws him with those eyes. It’s like a pull Dean will never be able to resist. Dean finds himself crawling on Castiel’s lap and kissing him sweetly, unhurried and just making out. The sounds he makes is intent to make Castiel respond. When he pulls up, Castiel’s eyes are sparkling sea of blue, full of trust and affection.

Dean pauses. He sees Castiel differently now. The guy who appeared on his underground demanding sex is no longer just an Incubus but the guy who’s always on his side. Castiel has asked nothing of him, just _pure sex._ And Dean’s not gonna lie—it’s the best sex he’s had.

He kisses Castiel deeper. Hungrier. The guy lets him. Answers him. Loves the way Dean just sits on his lap, circling his hips on his awakening bulge. The kiss turns wet and mouthier when Dean leads the assault. He cups both Castiel’s cheeks and peppers his face with kisses.

“Cas…” he whispers, realization hitting him.

_“And now for the number 3 on our catalog is the Winchester Hotel located central of Kansas, best place you’ll ever see in the market! Starting competing bid at 40million dollars, let’s get it rollin let’s get it rollin—there’s, 55 million, give me a 70 million! 90 million might take it! A hundred million from bidder number 5666 Michael Shurley!”_

Castiel pulls from Dean’s lip instantly, eyes narrowing. “That’s your hotel, Dean. 100 million? That’s hardly a price.” He taps Dean to move out of his legs so he can grab the phone by the side table, but Dean has better ideas. His slides down Castiel’s knees, pushing the Incubus’ legs wide, running his hand on the thick inner thigh, making Castiel arch an eyebrow with the hand phone on his palm.

“Dean…?”

“Just for motivation.” Dean exhales, unbuckling the belt. He pops the button open and works on the zipper and the dark underwear before he gets the cock free. Dean never felt thirstier. Castiel is hard on his palm, head of his cock red and already swollen from the earlier teasing. He looks up at Castiel first, before ducking down and swallowing him, not missing the dark glint on the incubus’ eyes. Then Cas begins to groan in pleasure.

“You’re amazing, Dean… you deserve all the gifts in the world…” Castiel pulls the handphone.

 _“200 million dollars from bidder number 5745 Castiel Novak!”_ cries the bidder on the megaphone.

Dean’s eyes widen and he pulls up with lips not leaving the cock’s head. What the heck—two hundred mil!? Castiel is watching him avidly, lust blue eyes blown away and on fire, he is smiling at him. The Incubus runs his finger on Dean’s soft hair, running them down the man’s cheeks, down to his chin. The touch doesn’t want Dean to stop. Dean does not want to stop. He sucks the head of the cock, tasting the bitter come he’s gotten addicted to, then enthusiastically bobs his head up and down.

_“210 million!”_

_“250 million on the roll!”_

_“270 million, now this is getting hot!”_

Castiel glares up and Dean knows the bidder even without the name being called. _Michael._ Dean hisses and sucks Castiel to the bottom, nostrils flaring as he takes the cock down to his throat. Castiel holds his neck with eyes filled with lust as he mutters on the phone—

_“300 million from 5745!”_

_“310 million atta boy, keep em coming!”_

_“Double still from 5745!”_

There’s a very loud gasping sound from the crowd the same as Dean’s whose eyes widen. He begins to totally pull from the delicious action when Cas grins the back of his neck and stays him. Dean groans in pleasure and nods. He steadies his head, one hand sliding down his own zipper and freeing his trapped groin. He strokes himself a few times in the same rhythm that Cas begins to fuck inside his mouth, sliding his slick and porcelain smooth length inside Dean’s heat and fucking. Noises come out from both, but one thing is certain, no other numbers come and when the bidder declares the final count being 620 million, and Castiel the new owner of Winchester Hotel.

“Won it.” Cas says, staring down at Dean and exhaling at the view of the man looking up with a cock buried deep inside his red swollen lips. The Incubus sighs, makes a few thrusts and comes inside Dean’s who takes all of him gratefully.

_Peace at last._


	4. Holidays of the Troubled Few (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam visits and thinks this is all porn with plot? Cheesy fest kicks :)  
> All wrapping up and cheesy fest end!  
> Thank you!

“You didn’t have to do that.” Dean groans, thrusting deep in that wet hole. Sounds of slapping skins make the best arousal.

“Which and what?” Castiel murmurs, clawing the sheets and biting the pillow for purchase. They are inside Dean’s hotel, on the best bed room with Dean’s body draped over the Incubus on the bed. It’s Christmas eve, hours after the bidding and Dean signing his name on the paper of Winchester Hotel now officially his. But it’s not as satisfying as he thought it would be. It’s not as peaceful as he thought it would bring him. It’s just a lot and a building, but looking back on it, it’s just an empty space.

What he finds truly satisfying?

He surveys the perfect arching back beneath him full of rumpled sex hair, making the sweetest sound in his gravelly voice. An incubus much powerful than him and yet it feels like Dean owns him. The very thought of owning Castiel fills Dean’s cock and he fucks Castiel harder. He grabs on the packed abs as he makes long thrusting movement hitting the Incubus’ prostrate again and again. He knows when Cas spreads his legs wider, knows when Cas cants up his ass. He also knows when Castiel is asking him to fuck him roughly. These body languages are no longer stranger to him, he and Cas make a team. He kisses that strong shoulder and drags his cock out, before driving in insanely rough that jostles the incubus upward to the head of the board.

Castiel calls his name, rough and groaning. He clutches on the head of the board, raising more even when Dean’s already cum inside him for the fourth time. Dean could never understand where Castiel gets his energy, but he gives everything. Fuck, Castiel’s body is so hot under him like this. He feels like he can give Cas everything. He did. His orgasm hits him. Castiel cries when Dean fucks him all through it, then they’re both down the bed, breathing hard and sweaty.

“I love this… let’s stay like this forever, Cas.” Dean says roughly, not minding the hot mess on his stomach, not even bothering to slide his dick out of the hot ass. He wants to feel Castiel in every way. He wants to make Castiel his. The thought gives him all the lovely butterflies.

It concerns him a little that Castiel doesn’t answer.

* * *

The next morning, he wakes up all smashed. His head is pounding bad and there’s a tremor on his legs he doesn’t want to acknowledged. Sighing, his hand begins to fumble for his bedmate, only to realize it’s cold and empty.

Dean raises his head and looks around. Castiel is nowhere to be seen. Frowning, Dean wonders if Cas is called magically in his own empire, because believe it or not, he’s not only fucking an incubus but a hot COE as well. Like that matters. He just wants Cas on the bed.

To his disappointment, Castiel never showed himself the whole day. Nor the next day. Worried, Dean takes his phone out. It only just occurred to him he’s never gotten the Incubus’ number. That afternoon, he contemplates on going over Castiel estate. Maybe the billionaire is held back from some reason cause… since a week ago he and Dean had never _not had sex._ Like doing so is bad withdrawal.

Dean frowns.

“Fucking rich bastard.” He mutters but shakes in surprise when his phone rings and Sam’s number appears. “What?” he says, much indignation in his voice.

“Merry Christmas to you too.” Sam says carefully.

“Hey, Sam. Sorry I wasn’t able to call last night. Got my hands full.” He chuckles and remembers the sweet memory like a treasure. “What’s up?”

“Yeah, that’s what I want to ask you. I was checking out the hotel’s status on the internet and… well, get this, a certain _Castiel Novak_ was able to buy it.”

“Yeah, so?”

“What d you mean so? It’s Castiel Novak from the Novak empire, Dean? Aren’t you planning to take it?”

“Uh….” Dean hates lying to Sam, and he’s sure his brother is gonna find out anyway. He wouldn’t put it pass Sam’s techy head and wifi connection too. “I uh… I got it already under my name.”

“You what? _WHAT?”_

Dean scratches his head. Now the detail part is now harder.

“Y’know…. we got a long when we met, hit it off quick and then… well… he’s my boyfriend now.” He chuckles, hearing the profound silence on his brother’s side. “C’mon, Sammy, you judging me?”

“No, but Dean—the hotel sold for almost 600mil… you mean to tell me he just gave you all that? Without any exchange?”

“Well—?”

“He did!? Dammit, Dean what are you not telling me? Is this Novak exploiting you!?”

“Hey, calm down, Sam!”

“No, fucking no, Dean you tell me this instant what’s going on or I’ll bring the court right down Castiel Novak’s estate of human trafficking!”

“Sam—”

“Be honest with me and be quick, dammit! What’s happening!”

“He’s an incubus, alright?”

“What—a what?”

Dean would have smiled and pointed his brother needs to learn more. “Y’know, those from lore—”

“ _Fuck, Dean! I know what an incubus is! And to tell you—they are very dangerous! What do you have to do with an incubus?”_

Dean look around, then turns to his phone and whispers, “Fuck it Sammy, if Castiel gets in trouble because of this, I’m fucking not talking to you—”

“What?”

“He’s an incubus.”

Dead silence. Dean chews his lips. “Sam?”

“Dean, you mean to tell me you’ve been having an... contact with an incubus?”

“You know about—”

_“Of course, I know about incubi! I read them from mom’s journal too, you know! And if you’ve been reading more, you’d know that incubus are deadly demons—get the hell away from him, Dean! Incubus sucks the life out of their prey! Hang on—I’m going there!”_

But Dean has no reply to that. He stares at the space on the ground speechless, his mind a buzz. Incubus sucks life… but Castiel never… what? Blinking hard, Dean thinks there’s only one way to find out.

He runs toward Castiel’s office.

_“Dean.”_

It thrills him how the name has become so familiar in the span of their three days acquaintance. Castiel says Dean’s name so affectionately before he is still able to hear it despite evening when Dean finally gets the gut to go in his main office. He finds Castiel in his office, after being led by his secretary and lead to the room. Cas is in his trench coat while Dean on his usual overcoat and flannel above a soft black Henley shirt, jeans and a pair of black boots. Castiel’s pretty face is the same, except a little tired, but when he smiles Dean knows he is still welcome. It’s enough to erase his doubt.

“Hey, Cas. Hope I’m not interrupting on anything?”

“It’s okay.” Castiel says hastily, vacating his expression from the deep concern to blank. Castiel’s face is a little pale, and Dean senses something is wrong. Castiel enjoys the proximity and gives him a wide smile. “How are you, Dean?”

“After you left me on the bed, you mean?” Dean walks to Cas’ table, not bothering to sit down. “I mean, yeah I know you’re busy and all that. He watches Castiel nod quietly. Somehow, he doesn’t feel afraid. “You wanna tell me more about that?”

Castiel doesn’t answer. Dean takes a deep breath, both hands landing on the edge of the table.

“So… I got a call from my brother… says… he knows more or less about incubus.”

Castiel’s blue eyes rounds as he stares at Dean.

“I’m an incubus.”

“That’s why I can’t take more.” Castiel stares at him hard, “Because my saliva… me… the very me—the more we continue this, the harder it will be to let go. Three days is sufficient enough. I have venom that can make you… can make you lose senses, Dean and before we both know it…”

Dean raises both eyebrows. “You mean I’ll get horny around you?”

Castiel’s mouth falls open at Dean’s bluntness. But the whole thing is messed up. Castiel practically both pushing and pulling him away when Dean just wants to wreck that distance the incubus—no Cas—has been putting between them.

“Cas, you can’t make me feel wanting to want you when I already want you from the beginning!” Dean interjects, voice ringing in the whole room. Castiel’s blue eyes don’t leave his face and Dean brushes his face agitatedly. Is this why Castiel’s been hesitant the whole time?

But really, a relationship with an Incubus should scare him as hell. But that would be if he doesn’t know Castiel at all. Cas who’s done everything to avoid any contact except that night, Cas who’s been trying hard to explain everything, making Dean realize what he’s getting into. That Dean? He’s not afraid of that.

“You don’t understand…” Castiel heaving breathlessly now, but his green eyes are glowing dark and green. What Castiel can see? A very uncertain guy afraid of commitment is all. “Dean—I can kill you—

“You can but you won’t, right? Besides, my brother said something else… if you don’t have this—”

“Sex?” a flash of hunger glimmers on the demon’s eyes. Dean suddenly understands the saying ‘demon comes in disguise’. But Castiel will never be a demon to him.

“What happens if you don’t have it.” Dean demands, rounding on the table and stepping to Castiel’s space. The incubus reluctantly looks away, but Dean holds his chin. “Answer me.”

“It’s none of your concern.”

This angers Dean because he knows. Why isn’t Castiel telling him?

“YOU IDIOT!” he pulls Castiel and embraces him tight. The smell takes Dean by surprises and before he can stop himself, he is kissing Castiel. A kiss that turns rough and longing as he pushes the incubus to the edge of the table, all hands running around his body. With a hungry growl, he pushes Castiel down the table whose eyes don’t open, a fail attempt to keep Dean at bay.

“Dean—no.”

“Shut up and eat.” Dean discards all the garments in swift movement, he could have outdone anyone convincing him they are fast. “Fuck, I always dream of this.” Dean says when he flips Castiel with stomach lying down on the table. “I’m fucking my boss in his office and car—I’m like Dr. Sexy, except this is all in an office and I get to fuck the hottest guy.”

“Dean.” Castiel growls. “I’m not your boss… and you have to stop.” Dean doesn’t. He takes and takes the familiar body and sensation all for his to explore. When he takes Castiel, it’s like him going back home sweet home. The groan that escapes both their body, the way Dean finds his prostrate as he lifts one of Castiel’s legs up. The way his ass just bounces on Dean, his dick sinking in deeper ever hard thrust.

How can he let go of this?

Until… Castiel is sobbing. Dean freezes.

“C-Cas?” he chokes, slipping out, horror struck.

“You… this is my fault… I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you.”

Dean stops dead. He stares at Castiel’s back. “Didn’t tell me what?”

Castiel avoids his eyes. “Incubus are… we drain your energy, Dean. If you continue like this… sooner or later I… I might kill you.”

“I know already okay? But I can’t leave you alone, Cas… I…”

“Stop touching me, Dean.”

Dean lets the words fall hopelessly until he is sucking the air at the meaning. He looks at Castiel’s prone position and himself, shock and self-hatred filling him in at what he just did. _Taking an incubus selfishly like he did._ The incubus fixes himself up, a shred of cold on his eyes. “C-Cas?”

Castiel is able to hold his emotion, he is very good with it, Dean can’t tell anymore. But the brush of coldness Castiel has never given him slaps him in the face.

“Thank you for your consideration, but I can’t take more. Because our pact only says till Christmas, Dean. And I don’t intend to take more than that. The reply gets Dean sitting up.

“What?” he gets the Incubus to lie on his back, their eyes meeting. “You mean… you’re really going to keep me on that contract? You’re gonna leave me?”

“Why not?” Castiel asks quietly, eyes unblinking. Dean snorts.

“Stop fucking with me, Cas… you’re not…”

Castiel doesn’t answer. Dean hesitates to ask. But he did anyway.

“That all am I to you? A fucking contract? Well?” he demands.

Castiel sits up, chin tucking down his neck and nodding. “We have to follow the contract. It’s been midnight for ten minutes… this… this has to stop.”

The color on Dean’s face drowns. Without another word, he grabs all his possession on the floor and leaves the office in a hurry.

Well, isn’t that just… _fuck._

Castiel never showed himself after that.

***

Sam is scowling at Dean when he finds his brother drinking early in the morning.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Who isn’t?”

“Falling in love with an incubus, really?”

Dean shrugs him off and asks for another bottle. Sam shakes his head and tugs on his brother’s shirt. Dean refuses to budge. “Dean.”

“What do you want, Sam?” Dean growls, glaring, his cheeks red, his eyes swollen. “I already told you what happened, okay? He dumped me! Fucking Castiel Novak dumped me! Your worry about some energy sucking incubus is over! Ya happy?”

Sam watches Dean for a moment, then gives another sigh.

“Look, I didn’t know Novak is some decent guy, okay? How should I know he’s also in love with you so much he’s willing to let you go.”

“That’s not how it happened.” Dean chuckles bitterly.

“That’s how I see it. Where have you heard of a demon letting go of a prey? How long since you last me?”

Dean sniffs. It’s almost New Year so… “Two days.”

“And how he is surviving that amazes me.”

“He says he’s been on diet before meeting me…”

“You mean to say right now you’re giving him some hard withdrawal time?” Sam smiles a little.

“How do you know these things?” Dean ogles at Sam.

“I told you, I read.” Sam blinks. “Look, Dean. I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you needed me okay, so right now I can promise you I’ll try to. I owe Novak that much… so if you really want to be with him, I can help out with finding something…”

“You think he’ll come back to me? He’s the most stubborn bastard I know.”

Sam nods. “But I want to try. I will go over mum’s files, alright? Just… just stop drinking and go in your room. I’ll go call the office. Tell em I’ll be occupied the first week of the year.”

“Atta boy, Sammy.” Dean smirks, watching Sam frown and stand up. He leaves the bar of the hotel, leaving Dean raising his hand for another one until someone snakes hands around his nape, massaging him till he groans. At five friggin seconds, Dean thought it was Castiel and feels all the flutter of things missing sink in, until this someone lifts his arms up and carries him to the next empty couch.

“Come now, Dean. You know you can never hold your liquor. Then again, this is why I’m here.” Michael’s grip tightens on his shoulder, scratching his nails on Dean’s shoulder blades. Dean grunts as his head begins to swim. He’ll never not know that voice.

“What do you want?” Dean growls, glad the words come out cold and detached. He fists his eyes and focuses on trying to sit up. He doesn’t know if it’s his body, but he’s getting pressed down the couch.

“You.” Michael breathes, enough to make Dean blink but not respond. “I knew your little affair with that Novak isn’t going to last. You know you don’t want him, Dean. And you know I always want you—" Dean inner voice screams at him to do something useful when the weight begins to trap him beneath, but as sudden as it came, it’s also quick to disappear. Dean finds himself staring at the ceiling, voices in the air aggressive and harsh.

He blinks at the revolving ceiling and it stops. Then Dean smiles when Castiel’s face came in clear view. So, his eyes still have its usefulness after all.

“Cas.” He says, rather happily, feeling his body get heave up, Castiel’s warm body pressing so close to him so tight. The closes proximity they’d ever have. The Incubus’ arms are suddenly all around him, his calloused hands firmly gripping the lower of his back and the side of his rib. Dean contentedly sighs on Castiel’s chest. It’s a very nice position.

There are growls, like tigers getting on each other’s neck. Dean’s throat rumbles and Castiel wonders if Dean’s angry at him. No, Dean won’t. Dean’s a nice person. He wouldn’t hurt him. Castiel nuzzles his nose at the crook of Dean’s neck, wishing the dream would not end. It didn’t and the painful reality hits him. It’s Cas. Cas who left him. Dean’s eyes easily water and he pull away from the Incubus.

_“What are you doing here?”_

Dean snaps when he finds Sam walking furiously towards Castiel who is standing in the threshold with sharp eyes at the familiar face. Cas looks up in his neatly dressed in tux suit without a tie. He looks refreshingly appealing but Dean prims himself not to be too dazzled this time. After all, Dean Castiel leave him hard and wanting the other night. Dean feels his face turn bright red remembering. After the fiasco, it took him all ounce of energy to fix himself and steadily puts a hand over Sam to stop his brother launching attack at an almost helpless Incubus.

“Stop it, Sam. He’s not here to hurt me.”

“I would never…” Castiel’s voice trails after him. Sam looks bewildered, then shoots Dean a look before looking at the Incubus hard.

“Can we talk?”

“Maybe we should put Dean first in a room. We can’t leave him like this with that Michael…” Castiel looks over Sam’s shoulder who blinks several times.

“Michael? Michael was here?”

“He’s not coming back.” Castiel says mysteriously. Dean shakes his head. One part of him wants to know what happened to Michael, the other part of him wants to just kiss Castiel. Frankly, the latter is winning.

“Cas. What do you want?”

For an Incubus, Castiel looks small the way he shrinks back a little with head down, eyes cast on the floor. Still incredibly handsome. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Beat it before I beat you. We already had the talk.”

The glowering look he gives Castiel has the incubus looking down the floor.

“I didn’t want to hurt you… Dean, I want you to know that.”

“Funny, that’s not what it looks like when you made me leave the other night.” Dean drawls. He didn’t care if there were people listening. His eyes are only on Cas.

“I didn’t want you to leave.” Dean mutters sheepishly, his tall and broad frame shrinking when Castiel gives him a piercing look.

“Tell that to the empty couch and bed I woke up to this morning.”

“I would have been here earlier… I just got sent to the hospital.”

Dean looks up in alarm. Eyes clearing, he sees Castiel for the first time. The man’s eyes are sunken, his color almost gray and if it isn’t for Sam, blocking his way, Dean would have jumped up and embraced him tight. Sam is all kinds of angry.

“You said you don’t want to hurt Dean!”

“I don’t—”

“Y-you wanted to sleep with me?” Dean asks, half stumbling up and clutching on Sam’s arms. Castiel flickers a look of concern in his direction, then shakes his head.

Dean sighs. His head is pounding from all the alcohol he’s consumed just last night. He is actually making a great effort not to throw up everything on the floor. He can’t do this now. The hour is ticking and the guests are all piling towards the grand hall. He hasn’t even fixed his tie yet.

“What do you want, from me Cas?”

“Will you have time later?” Castiel asks, almost pleadingly. “I want to explain what happened—"

“I don’t know, Cas, I think you’ve distracted me enough.”

“Oh.” Castiel’s blue eyes drop on the ground. The gull of the handsome man to look so wounded! “The I… I’ll just wait for you outside.”

Castiel doesn’t move from his position. Dean wants to reach for him but Sam is holding off the space. And Dean thinks it’s not a good idea… for Sam to see what he wants to do with Castiel yet. Because there’s this incredible pull inside him that’s making him pull Castiel, stop the incubus walking away until his back is gone.

“Dean… I’m losing blood on my arm.”

“Oh…” Dean licks his dried lips, staring dumbly at his brother.

“How about you find some sleep? I’ll wake you during fireworks? But I’m warning you, don’t go talk to him if you’re not right in the head.” Sam tells him.

“You’re not gonna keep me in prison?” Dean chuckles when his brother helps him out of the bar. “Y’know, act like a chaperon?”

“C’mon Dean, I know what a doting brother feels like… and I think that guy Castiel really has the best interest for you. I think he even wants me to punch him.”

“You think?”

“Yeah. Not all demons… I don’t know… mum believes there are always color on things… it’s not just always black and white. And looking at you two… I dunno. I think you like him better than me.”

“Shut up, but yeah, I think I need that sleep. Thanks, Sam.”

* * *

_“You must really like me.”_

Dean arches an eyebrow gleefully when he finds Castiel at the top of the Winchester Hotel a couple of minutes before midnight loitering near the edge. The whole sky is draped in black and lights flicker on distance. Castiel starts, giving Dean a once over, a warning looks on his eyes not to come too close so Dean shrugs and positions himself on the other side of the building.

Castiel stays where he is. They both stare up the sky quietly. Until Castiel sighs.

“I’m not good for you, Dean.”

Like Dean never heard that before. From himself actually.

“You think I’m a fucking saint!?”

Dean smiles but is quick to see that Castiel is really in pain.

“How have you been managing?” he clears his throat. He remembers Cas telling him about sucking energy. Weird, but he’s never felt drained. Never tired. Maybe Cas isn’t really taking his energy. Dean glares up—

“Hey, wait,” Castiel says, catching Dean just in the nick of time, before he stumbles and falls. Castiel gives him a frown, their faces inches from each other. “Did you even sleep?”

Half an hour and Dean thinks the bed will burn him for being so empty. 

“I’m not tired, I just want you, Cas.” Castiel is not holding him too close or too tight. But he finds Castiel’s amicable smile so he forgives. Like the many number of times he wanted to kiss Cas, but must be on purpose, the man politely acts like he doesn’t notice.

Castiel blinks hard. “Dean…”

“You’re still very pretty and I’m smashed.” Dean says, standing straight so he towers over the Incubus. On good day, Dean would have taken Cas’ lips to his, but he doesn’t want a repeat of the last time he made the Incubus cry. Dean has never forgiven himself.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Cas. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Dean.” Castiel whines. “I’m the one—”

Dean shakes his head. “Do you see me dying, Cas? We’ve done this like how… a week only and you think I’d die and crumble? So, what if you’re preying on me? You think I can’t manage that? I’m a fucking grown up, Cas… and I’ve done my reading… you think I can forgive myself if you die?”

Castiel stares at him wordlessly. Dean hisses because Castiel looks so worn out and disheveled, his once smooth and robust skin now pale and colorless.

“You really are hopeless!” he grabs the Incubus and holds him. Tears sting the corner of his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?! You really wanna die?”

“I’m sorry… I don’t know what to tell you. It’s the first time I felt so… selfless… you have no idea how many bodies have wasted after me, Dean… and I never… I don’t want you to be of them. It will kill me anyway…”

“Stop it, we’ll find a way to be together.” Dean buries his nose on Castiel’s neck. “Damn, I thought you were handling it better than me… I’m sorry for leaving you, Cas.”

“But you’re gonna be hurt if we continue this…”

“You see the bees leaving their queen just cause of the threat of getting eaten? Tell me any relationship where people never hurt each other and I’d jump from here.”

“ _Don’t!”_ Castiel claws his hands around Dean’s waist.

“Fucking idiot, you know you need me.”

“I want you, Dean. Much more than my need.” Cas sniffs. “I’m sorry… I can’t seem to… pull away from you.”

“I’d rather you stay.” Dean sighs on his neck. “And my brother... my brother thinks he can work something out for us. So, let’s hold on to that…Cas, c’mon…”

He wraps Castiel in his arms and finally, after fucking one year because the fireworks begin to shoot up the sky, Castiel nods. The firework displays that night is full of flash and color. Same with Dean and Castiel whose kiss end up being the light in the fire to begin pushing each other on one of the hotel’s empty rooms.

“I won’t hurt you.” Cas repeats when Dean wraps his arms around the incubus, their waits tangled together under the blankets while he thrusts and fills his incubus.

“Don’t worry… Sam’s gonna kill you if you do… I think he’s gonna be your dietician now.”

“I survived without one.”

“Too bad I’m irresistible, then.” Dean captures Castiel’s lips on his, his vigorous moving shaking the whole bed, making the incubus moan in full pleasure. _Yes… yes this is filling..._

“I wonder who the incubus is now…” Cas breathes, holding on Dean’s shoulder as they lock eyes, smiling and nudging their noses together, foreheads leaning affectionately to the other.

_“I guess you got lucky I pronounced things wrong, Cas.”_

_“Mm mm… cause you’re not hundred years old, Dean. Unlike me.”_

_“Ahh… to be fucking an old timer… still, you are very hot for New Year. Here… very, very hot.”_ Dean moves in earnest. Eyes tight as he aims for his orgasm. Castiel embraces him, silently laughing at their shared innuendo. With a few more jolts, Castiel cries out and Dean whispers on his incubus with much fondness laced in his tone.

_“Come.”_


End file.
